1. Technical Field
This invention relates to graphical display systems and in particular to a system for generating a display of graphical objects in response to statements describing the objects.
2. Discussion
The translation of verbal descriptions of objects and events into graphical form is useful in many situations. There may include, for example, the graphical depiction witness statements in a variety of legal proceedings including legal depositions, police interrogations, testimony in court, etc. Other situations in which visual representations of statements are useful include various kinds of lecturing and teaching situations.
Conventional techniques for translating verbal descriptions into graphical displays have a number of drawbacks. The common technique of having the speaker make a sketch of what he is describing is unreliable due to the frequent lack of drawing skills on the part of the speaker, as well as length of time it may take for the speaker to prepare such sketches. Having an artist prepare sketches by hand or by means a computer graphics system is often not practical. For example, during the course of a deposition or trial testimony there is simply not time for an artist to prepare accurate drawings to reflect the descriptions. Drawings prepared after an interrogation would require a second interrogation to allow the witness to view the drawings and verify their accuracy. Further, if the drawings were not correct, an additional period of time would be needed to correct them requiring scheduling additional time for the speaker to verify their accuracy. In many kinds of proceedings, available time and money simply does not permit these additional sessions.
Moreover, static drawings often do not adequately portray the objects and events as described by a witness. Thus it would be desirable to create animations which depict dynamic events described by the speaker. But, the above considerations of time and cost are magnified significantly if one were to attempt to create such animations.
Accordingly it would be desirable to provide a system for quickly and accurately generating graphical representations of a person's statements regarding objects and events. It would also be desirable to provide such a system that does not rely on the drawing skills of the speaker. It would be desirable to provide such a system which can be quickly altered if needed; for example, where the graphical representation requires correction upon review by the speaker. Further, in the case of legal proceedings it would be desirable to have such a system which can create graphics quickly enough to be verified immediately by the speaker so that the speaker can testify as to the accuracy of the graphical representation created. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a system with the above features which can create a dynamic portrayal of events as described by a person.